


Courting Cordelia

by secondalto



Series: Road Trip [4]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Pairing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little surprise on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting Cordelia

**Author's Note:**

> an early birthday present for one of my earliest LJ friends and a constant source of love, laughter and porn, [](http://gileswench.livejournal.com/profile)[**gileswench**](http://gileswench.livejournal.com/) . A part of my Wes/Cordy road trip series, which I need to organize into a single, easy to find place.

Once Wes had the motel door open, Cordelia stormed past him and right for the bathroom. She hated when the demons exploded. She was covered from head to foot in bright purple goo that clashed with everything she was wearing. Worse, she probably wouldn’t be able to salvage any of it. Cordy wanted to cry or yell or throw something in frustration. She settled for kicking her heels off and sending them banging into the door.

Stupid shoes. It was their fault that she’d gotten hit. Wes had been able to duck and roll out of the way after he’d shot the damn monster, but she hadn’t because her stupid heel had gotten stuck in a pothole. Again. She really should take Wes’ advice and buy some boots. But she wanted something stylish dammit.

Cordy stripped the gooey clothes off and left them sitting in a corner to deal with in the morning. She turned the shower on, got the water just a smidge hotter than she could stand and proceeded to wash the gunk out of her hair. By the time she was done, the water had just about turned cold. But she was clean.

She stepped out of the shower and noticed the pile of clothes, and the offending shoes, were gone. God bless Wesley. Cordy stared at herself in the mirror. She was young and attractive. Why on earth was she here in a ratty motel in the middle of nowhere? Because Wesley Wyndam Pryce had a kiss to die for. He really was a good boyfriend. She was going to have to eventually persuade him, meaning seduce him, into not being a complete gentleman all the time. She wrapped her robe around her, tying the sash tight and went out into the room.

Wesley had changed out of his hunting attire and was sitting on one of the beds. On the other was a large rectangular package in bright blue paper with silver ribbon. He looked up from his book and smiled at her. Something inside pinged whenever he did that. Oh yes, it was well worth being here just for that.

“What’s that, Wes?”

“A birthday present.”

“But my birthday was two months ago.”

“Yes, and I do hope that you will forgive me in the lateness of the gift, but it only arrived the other day.”

Her eyes grew wide. “You ordered me something? From a catalog or a website? Wes, you shouldn’t have.”

“Something like that, yes. I knew we’d be in the area so I had it sent to a friend who lives nearby. Why don’t you open it?”

Cordy sat on the edge of the bed. She stroked the box, admiring the wrapping and the ribbon for a moment. She tugged at the ribbon and pulled it away carefully. She could see Wesley frowning a little. “It’s your first present to me. I want to savor the moment.” The paper came slowly away as she tried not to rip it too much. Underneath was a non-descript cardboard box. Nothing to give away which shop or site it had come from. She tugged the lid off and set it aside before finally looking at what lay there.

It was two pairs of boots. Both black leather with sturdy, chunky heels. One pair would best be described as ankle boots. The other pair would probably come to mid–calf. She ran a hand over both pairs. They were soft, supple and she knew instantly they were her size. She looked at Wes with wide eyed awe.

“Wes, these are Manolos. Hand made Manolos. How…?”

He smiled, rising off of his bed to sit next to her. “It seems that your shoemaker ran into a spot of trouble a few years back. A nasty bit of business involving a land shark and a Nrat demon. The Council helped him out. I have a friend who reminded him of this and he gladly listened to my request as a sign of gratitude.”

“Wes, I…,” she stopped when he pressed a finger to her lips.

“He also mentioned that it was a very interesting concept. He’s developing an entire line, the Chase Combat Boot. We’re getting a small percentage of the profits from their sales. It will certainly help fund our trip.”

Cordy let out a squeal as she wrapped her arms around him. “You’re the best boyfriend ever!”


End file.
